


Half God, Half Devil

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, The only content in existence for this ship, UPDATE: NOT ANYMORE IT ISN'T, unusually "nice" for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Fanart of Alex Wesker and Moira O'Deorain. I don't know what made me think of this ship either but I can't help thinking it would work really well.
Relationships: Alex Wesker/Moira O'Deorain
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Half God, Half Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an In This Moment song. I'm actually not a huge fan of all their stuff...the vocals can get a bit too unintelligible for me at times...but this song is one of the ones I do like, and I think it fits both characters very well (especially Moira with the whole...duality thing), so combined with their contrasting aesthetics I thought it fit this even though it's not all that shippy.  
> Also, it appears that I now have two ships which could be summed up as "two evil queer mad scientists and one of them is named Wesker".


End file.
